Atonement
by HammerTide
Summary: Her lips trembled as she tried to form a sentence. "Jayssa, they are just mongrels...right?" Her voice quivered as she looked at the two bodies of innocence before her. One shot, set on Warcraft III timeline


She was overlooking the refugee camp as she sat atop the cliff, her eyes staring specifically at the mother and her boy, and the mother herself was with child. Her elbows rested on her knee as her chin rested on her palms, the humans or "mongrels of destruction" she would prefer to describe them sought refuge here at the corners of Ashenvale where undead and demons did not reside because they were all too busy trying to secure the middle of the area of the land. Her eyes just kept on observing them, her eyes never wavered as the humans never stopped fascinating her, but it only fuels her hate more on to them. Obviously they were no threat to her people, but only a threat to their land by cutting up trees and building their own temporary sheds and camps before leaving the precious woods that they defiled to rot. She scouted them day and night, they were just refugees saved for the the metal clad footmen that were stationed to escort them and defend them, but they numbered no more than thirty and all the while the entire refugees were close to a hundred, and all of them were elderly, children and women since all the men that had reached the aged of capability were all sent to fight for their survival. A noble cause, but it comes with a sacrifice, and it was a sacrifice that she could not allow nor the Night Elves also, and it was the health of their land.

Alora Darkbow that's her name, standing at least shoulders above the human women, with light purple skin and dark blue hair. Sometimes she would just whisper to herself, mocking the humans below because of them as oblivious as ever on to the presence of Night Elves watching them who were just ten feet above. Truly they were incapable of defending themselves, she could single handedly kill them all with her bare hands with only leaving herself with bloodied knuckles, but she knew also that they were smart. She herself heard it from the human guards that they choose these route because they think that the Elves were merciful enough to let defenseless women and children trek unhindered and indeed they were correct. Alora could beat a doomguard do death with nothing but a blunt stick then proceed to eat its eye all awhile maniacally laughing , which the former had happened just recently.

Her eyes darted behind her back when she heard footsteps coming, but it was nothing more than the footsteps of her sister in arms Jayssa. "Alora, you've been looking down at the human encampment for hours, do you not want me to take your place here while you rest?" She asked, putting a hand on Alora's shoulders, kneeling down next to her. "I heard that these refugees would leave within three days, it would be a relief at least that we won't have to be stuck watching over them because we are going to be sent out somewhere else before going back here a week later."

To Jayssa's dismay it seemed Alora did not heed her at all as she continued to marvel on to the human encampment. "Alora are you even listening to me?" Jayssa inquired, noticing the lack of reaction form her sister in arms.

Alora kept her eyes on the pregnant mother and her child. Her eyes beamed with fascination. "You noticed that woman over there along with that young boy? She's with child and I heard that she lost her mate to one of our sisters. I've found out about it when I was skulking in their encampment and listening to their conversations, these humans are fascinating truly because she was able to accept what had happened to her mate and verbally had forgiven the sister that left her widowed along with her unborn child and her boy fatherless." Alora told, her gaze never left the two figures. "And yes I've heard that they will leave, they are returning to the Talon Peaks in three days time." She stood up and walked forward, Jayssa following alongside her. "For some reason their forgiving nature fuels my hate towards them, because I could just see the difference between a Kal'dorei and a mongrel would have trained myself and focus on everything to give the greatest of pain to the one who killed my mate." Stated Alora as she continued forth as they went on back to their camp, her bow and arrow unsheathed as she sat on a rock after arriving finally at their base camp.

"Do you not have mercy towards them Alora? Like you saw, there are innocents among them that does not know fighting, that does not know war, like the pregnant mother and her little boy are they not subject to your mercy?" Jayssa posed a question towards her sister in arms.

Alora stopped, slightly tilting her head to her left she answered. "They are just mongrels to me Jayssa."

Her night elf companion could only narrow her brow in worry for her hatred towards them.

Alora unsheathed her dagger also, and looked at the flashy sharp blade. She took it from a human, when she slit his throat with his own dagger when Priestess Tyrande attacked a human-orc mixed encampment in hoping to kill their commander, a human Paladin. It was all too easy, for her, this war, it may be struggling overall considering how it bargained with the safety of the entire world, but she had pleasure on taking out the mongrels. She had her own "kill count" where she numbered how many Orcish and human fighters she had killed. "Twenty nine." She said to herself with a sinister smile, oh how she would enjoy using her bow once again.

* * *

 _1 week later..._

Alora's frown kept tearing her lips. Her eyes were glistening with anger as her blood lust for mongrel blood and especially demon blood increases. Humans and Orcs they say, to which the messaged arrived too late and in that time they were able to set up their base before they can arrive and raze them down from destroying the precious trees surrounding the land. Aggression they say that come from the Orcish and Human bases but instead they were doing nothing but shelling up to their base, to which they were unable to attack without the cost of heavy casualties. And as much as her gritted teeth wants to draw her bow and aim at her enemies they have no choice but to pull back on to the edges of Ashenvale and leave the humans there because it was becoming too dangerous for them as the demons drew close. They can fight to the death, but Alora preffered to have killed them herself.

She sat on a rock, her elbows rested once more on her knees as her head rest upon her palms, with great annoyance on her face. He watched the rest of her sisters join in with her to the base. "Nothing, we were sent over for nothing but few bumps of sticks ahead. We have wasted our time. And we never even got the chance to kill some of those mongrels." She said to them, some were nodding with agreement but some were huffing and puffing over to each other.

"Why are you so hell bent on killing humans? It would have been better if it were just demons since they want to destroy our world but for some reason you prefer to kill them. " Jayssa told her, and soon after, everyone's eyes were on them.

Alora stood up, moving over to the cliff just ahead of the base to avoid having another debate with Jayssa. But Jayssa was persistent as she followed her close friend. Over the days Alora noticed that Jayssa pushed her on to question about her "Blood lust" and especially towards the humans when the war broke out. When they are the reason for mate's death, she doesn't let go so easily.

The leaves shakes behind her, she looked back only for Jayssa to emerge from the leaves that hidden her. "Jayssa, what is it..." Alora began, her voice were thick of venom, indicating that she had no intention to even give a word to her.

Jayssa narrowed her eyes on her friend. Though she knows already her answer she would berate him for the sake of easing her out from the dangerous waters. Already Jayssa noticed how far Alora would go to have at least kill some of the human encampment. It had been her goal for the past three months when Marris, her mate died at the hands of the humans. But she worries. "Alora, your hate for them is blinding you. You know your lust for their blood won't bring Marris back, it might take you somewhere that you would regret! Even greater than his death!" Jayssa sermons, but judging from Alora's expression she wants none of it.

Standing up to her sister at arms and her best friend she faced her directly, her taller stature looking down on the fellow huntress. Her eyes were full of bitterness, if she knows just what had transpired. "You have no right to talk Jayssa, you are always soft, too afraid to kill, too afraid to die, that's what you have always been, a coward..." She told her. Her voice were thick with animosity, venom, hostility or whatever you could call.

Jayssa gasp, her face contorted to an accusing manner. "How...coward? Am I that to you? Just because I give mercy to my enemies? Is that cowardice to you Alora?!" Her tone finally snapped when Alora raised her brow while her lips curled to a mocking smile. "IS THAT COWARDICE TO YOU?!" Jayssa yelled. If it wasn't for the isolated location to settle these disputes they would have been heard by the entire base camp. "If this is the path you are taking Alora because of what happened to Marris then I won't follow you. I'm taking my group if it's the case then. Besides, there is no humans yet to fight." Jayssa informed.

"That's where you are wrong Jayssa." Alora began, taking out a piece of paper and along side with a map. "There is a human group mobilizing through the forest here. I'm informed a caravan filled with weapons with thirty soldiers heading to the peaks to leave the Vale." She said, her expression were just mocking. Full of smiles as if she didn't even hear Jayssa snap at her.

The information only made Jayssa narrow her eye further to the point of tearing. If they were going to leave, why bother? Why bother than to shed more blood that might make them regret. "Alora they are leaving the area. They won't be harming anyone if you just let them pass." She apprise. But dread then takes over her expression when Alora just look up to her.

"They just mongrels. They have no right to live..." Alora coldly replied.

She could only narrow her brow at her statement. Truly she knows now that her sister in arms and also her best friend is blinded of hate, hate towards humans because Marris died at their hands, and now because of it she considered their entire race of the same, murderers, while being the one of the same to what she judged of. At least when Marris died, he died when he encountered humans accidentally, where the two groups only fought to defend each other to which it caused him his life, where it happens naturally in battle. But Alora on the other hand had no mercy. After hearing his death, she was hell bent on vengeance and blood. Murderer's she said, and she would do the same for them. Shooting her bows at human soldiers who were just minding their own business thinking there is nothing to do at their base but to skulk, and not fight anyone, not knowing at the shadows they were being judged, and the judgement always ends in their deaths. Killing when they take a drink, killing humans that were taking food to eat to sustain themselves for battles not knowing they draw their last breath to where they stand, and she took satisfaction of it, laughing and mocking even at the manner they died.

But Jayssa also knows why. Alora was not capable of taking Marris' death, so she sought out to kill them in retaliation to ease her pain and found someone to blame, but must she also knows when to not let blood lust take over. Softening her expression, Jayssa just approached, but stopping just next to her when Alora turned her back on her. "I'm taking them Alora, this is on your hands now." She finalized, turning her back on to her herself as she slowly walked away, but she stopped one last time. "Whatever this leads you Alora, it won't end well, I know of it. Know now that this is your choice..." Jayssa warned, just looking back at Alora who still has her back on her, and with that it called on to Jayssa that there is no point on staying to change her mind. She is dead set on what she will do for herself.

Gripping the map tightly, with a mark on the drawn cloth, she looked down on it with narrowed brow, her teeth grit. What does she know? All she had ever known before hand before this was was to pray at an altar of the goddess and play with orphans. She was only able to get her rank in the huntress halls because of she being a high ranking priest at the same time, but she never ventured in true battle, only commands were she looked at the battlefield afar. What does she know about regret when she never faced pain and loss? "What do you know about me Jayssa other than being a friend..." Alora whispered to herself, gripping her bow tightly, her quiver quivered in anticipation to her next move. Her revenge, her vengeance and above all that to prove to Jayssa wrong. "Regret you say..." Looking back at where Jayssa took off, she was long gone by then, and she was alone there, pondering her next decision. But she was adamant to where she will go now.

* * *

 _1 day later...  
_

They were still fifty strong despite Jayssa's departure. She went back on to the village, to protect it from any forms of attacks, while she stayed behind to execute her plan. Armed with their bows, and glaive's they lay silent behind the bushes and atop the trees, the leaves concealing them as they awaited. Behind their backs were dormant torches, covered in oil to easily burn just in case the caravan full of weapons would try to flee, and once they toss the flaming torches it would all be too late and the weapons would be rendered useless while the rest would pick off the remaining mongrels that would fruitlessly fight for their lives.

She remembered the number's report. Only thirty of them, the odds where overwhelmingly on their favor, and this would be an another massacre that would slate Alora's lust for revenge. Though, she would now have to deal with cultists that have been meddling with human affair's also in her report, but it matters not now for her.

Looking over to the distance, seeing the humans now slowly marching over to the area. Though she could see not all are clad in armor, some where just in simple clothing, and of age. "No matter..." she thought to herself as she draw her brow as they come to distance.

* * *

Jayssa were just overlooking at the forest atop a very tall hill. She could see the smoke and damaged areas miles from where she stood. Oh how much nature suffered to sustain the war. They, battling in all fronts. Where demons, orcs, and humans are freely marching upon their lands. And with those thoughts her mind now goes back to Alora. She had been with her since they were just at the start of their age, Alora had always been brash but the death of Marris took her to the point of breaking, and she would never forget the cries Alora created when she saw his cold and dead form on the ground. But despite those memories of sympathy of her, she could just not follow where Alora is now, to kill more enemies, humans specifically to sate her revenge.

"Sister..." A female voice caught her attention. Looking back, she saw a messenger delivering a letter to her. Opening it up, informing that they would be keeping their eyes of cultist near the human bases, and especially the human refugees. Jayssa's eyes raised in confusion, looking at the messenger. "I don't understand, we were informed just a week ago that the human refugees would be leaving in three days time. That's why we stopped our surveillance around the forest, we were only informed of a human caravan carrying weapons leaving towards the same area also." She raised, putting the letter at her side.

The messenger nodded. "That's what I'm informed also. The cultist appeared out of the blue in the forest and it seemed they are meddling with human affairs, it seemed they are in hiding and disguising themselves as part of the human faction aso. Whatever maybe it is straining to us, and is expected to be observed also with the so called "weapons" that the humans are to be carrying..." The messenger replied.

"But I carried my sisters here back to defend this village because out sister at arms Alora is leading attacks on to the humans." Jayssa concerned. But the messenger didn't have much reply.

"I am only ordered to deliver a message sister. It may benefit us of our sister Alora and her attacks to the weapons couriers." Replied back the messenger before leaving.

The messenger left Jayssa a lot on to ponder. Looking at the letter about cultist, caravans that had weapons, and the refugees that seemed to have left. It made her wonder a lot. She heard Jayssa mention truly about the weapons inside the caravan but the cultists were another matter. It couldn't have been possible for one group of humans suddenly appearing with a caravan full of weapons if there are still refugees earlier. It made-

Suddenly a chill went down her spine as she realized something. If the cultists are indeed hiding within human ranks and have been meddling with human affairs, there would have been a situation where they have planned to try and force her sisters to attack the human encampment and start a skirmish with refugees caught in the cross fire. It would have been easy for them to manipulate situations while she and Alora were gone to do other important matters outside, they could have made moves that the refugees and their leaders didn't know and fool the surrounding elves into attacking them thinking that what they carried where weapons, and with the caravans that they where with, the refugees would have load themselves up in the caravan for the journey ahead with only the soldiers around them protecting the caravans, and with the false information around the camps that the refugees have left it would have been done for and the skirmish between the refugees would be inevitable.

Her eyes widened at the conclusion, her heart were beating at an alarming rate as she bolted down her garrison and rode the nearest hippogryph she could have rode on.

* * *

The night was quiet, only the sound of raging fire echoed in Alora's ears. Her eyes widened with guilt and remorse. While the rest of her sisters skulked and just like her, quiet with widened eyes. Not even bothering to disperse the raging fire on the caravan as the corpses inside it burned to an ash, while the corpses on the floor oozed their their life essence, staining the floor with the result of their sins.

Stepping slowly she looked at the two figure before her. Their cold dead eyes were looking each other as the last thing they would see, while the light in their eyes slowly died. She had put two arrows on the larger figure, an arrow that pierced her heart, and an arrow at her lower back just at the top of her hips. It happened all so fast that she didn't even realize who their fighting until it was too late,it was no fight, it was a massacre like she predicted. The first arrow that lodged on the metal clad human, then an array of arrows raining down on them, to begin their slaughter, while the human's caravan rider tried to command his horse to run for safety but a chuck of a bottle of oil on the roof of the Caravan then followed by a torch stop the rider as he quickly dismounted to bring his key's to open it, but an arrow lodged pierced his neck till he went down and gurgled in pain as his own blood drowned him.

The first caravan burned, and now the second did. For Alora it felt like hours of battle, hours of pure pleasure drawing her bow and releasing it to find soft flesh. The number of soldiers dwindled down to five, till one of them in desperation successfully unlocked the burning Caravan.

Alora commanded her sisters to shoot and kill anything that did not have long ears and purple skin. That's what she ordered to her sisters, tall or short. And when the torch burned the Caravan, desperate screams emerged, but they ignored it, thinking the opportunity is at hand and it only came from the dying soldiers. But truly when the soldier opened the last remaining Caravan which was already burning, figures emerged, human figures with burning clothes, burning flesh running for their lives, but still they draw their bow and shot their arrows. Alora was the most determined to draw blood. She shot three more arrows on unburned figures that gained some distance from them, the smaller figure died and it took two arrows for the larger figure to go down, long hair, bloated belly, and a small figure holding her hand . She realized then and there.

Alora could never forget how much she screamed for her sisters to stop drawing their bow and to start throwing themselves on the ground to save the burning Caravans. The first caravan was already burned enough that the wooden frame that hidden its contents turned to ash, revealing its contents to nothing more half burnt body of the innocents. They have long died from being burned alive but despite that the desperate eyes of the Kal'dorei sentinels continued to try and save them, slamming down the searing hot lock with their weapons to open the burning Caravan, while the second Caravan shared the same faith minus of its inhabitants spread across the road with arrows on their backs and partially burned bodies.

Moments later it died down, they gave up

Alora looking over the mother, crawling towards her already passed son, with her dress on her legs stained in blood which is from the child inside of her. "Micheal..." the mother whimpered, putting her arm over the shoulder of the boy, before resting her head at his side, motionless. That name will forever will be in her mind and on this moment on she knew that no longer will she ever draw a weapon ever again. Looking back to her sisters, they shared her expressions. Widened eyes of guilt and remorse, sitting, and skulking as the fire burned with them uncaring about it. They could not careless about some flimsy fires, not when there was nothing in their mind but to know that the fire burned their innocent bodies to ash because of them.

 _Regret you say._

She looked back at bodies, sprawled across the road, some were burning, others were just oozing with blood. And those blood were in their hands. Kneeling before the two corpses that symbolized the bond of parent and children, she could only stay quiet, paying no heed to the flappings of a hippogryph as Jayssa quickly runs towards her side, observing the result of the skirmish. Nothing more could horrify her.

The smallest trick of water finally emerged from her eyes. Her lips trembled as she tried to form a sentence. _"Jayssa, they are just mongrels...right?"_ Her voice quivered as she looked at the two bodies of innocence before her, their blood oozing down to stain her knees.

* * *

After going back to the base, Alora changed forever. Jayssa saw it herself when she bathed in one of the more isolated moon wells. She followed her in hoping she wont do anything brash. Jayssa could just see the look of horror in her eyes, the way those spheres were widened and yet locked on the forest floor as she observed her, hidden beyond the trees and found her at an isolated moon well where she took her clothes and bathed and prayed. Jayssa never once saw Alora pray to her goddess, she had always been independent, and especially having a strict philosophy that she can please the goddess by showing her that she has no need for her. And now that is destroyed, even to the point where she draw knife.

She had thought on trying to stop Alora hurting herself, but she stayed her hand, somewhat thinking she may only do worse on the situation. Jayssa could only listen to Alora's prayer, as she draw blood fifty times with the knife, scarring her body forever. Each slash representing each of her sisters that had joined with her, asking the goddess for Alora to bear the brunt of atonement, using her own body to be subjected to pain, while saying the prayers of forgiveness to the goddess with a passion that Jayssa would never thought had in Alora. And then after that Alora resigned from being a sentinel and joined the sisterhood of Elune, she never saw her get out from the halls of the priestesses.

And then a year later when the Kal'dorei officially became part of the Alliance, she never saw Alora again.

* * *

 _6 years later._

Jayssa was walking down the crowded streets of Stormwind, her eyes determined and focused to see her once again after six years. She thought she was dead, committed suicide where she had thrown herself to a river for her body to never be found and be eaten by the fishes. She wanted to see what become of her sister, whom she had been friends with for millennia's. Her feet pacing on to the street, never minding the people around her or the people that were looking at her with an odd expression, a night elf walking down the street had been made common since they joined the Alliance six years ago. But she doesn't care about that, or the politics that surrounded her world.

She wanted to see Alora, she wanted to see that once prideful Kal'dorei that was full of passion and full of adventurous spirit, that Alora remained since she met her till that faithful day where she wanted to forget it the most. And the last time she saw her, at Elune's temple was not her at all. Alora would not gravel herself unto the image of her Goddess and begged forgiveness for hours when the night settled and sleep had taken the rest of the priestesses to be left alone. That was not her. Alora was the one that would criticize Jayssa for staying with the priestesses and play with orphans rather than to train for the bow and arrow. The Alora that she once knew died on that faithful day where her blood lust covered her.

Turning down the street after looking at a map. Her former sister at arms now works at an orphanage that's what she heard. A work that she would never have thought of possible decades before now. But now she is indeed the head of an orphanage inside a human capital. Looking forward she finally saw the house where the address took her. With a simple human design the orphanage was just large enough to accommodate ten to fifteen orphans. She had handled orphans herself but orphanages in a human capital where completely foreign to her.

Slowly stepping before the door she knocked.

A person immediately answered her knock, and it turned out to be a female dwarf. "Aye whatcha doin? This is an orphanage how can I help ye lass?" She asked in the common language with her thick dwarven accent. Having to look up because of the difference of their stature.

Looking beyond past the dwarf there were children looking at her shyly, but without curiosity towards her considering an Elf has been living with them. The children were just looking at her, young, which she could see that none of them had gone past ten years old, and not an ounce of sorrow it seems in their eyes like some orphanages she had seen.

Her eyes now darted back to the female dwarf, which was patiently waiting her answer. "I'm...I'm looking for Alora, Alora Darkbow." She uttered, her voice has a small hint of quiver considering she hadn't seen her for six years. Her eyes were hopeful just to know if she was here. And the dwarf replied her with a relief.

"Aye she is here lass, come." The dwarf instructed and gestured her to follow. Nodding as she followed the dwarven lady. "Is she related to ye lass?" She asked.

"No, but she is my best friend, I hadn't seen her in six years." She said as she stopped walking just as the dwarf stopped, finally leading her to the room.

The dwarf knocked on the door, calling her best friend. A thousand things were racing in her mind, asking herself. What is Alora like now? Is she happy? Is she still depressed? Does she want to go home? And right now Jayssa doesn't know as she painfully waited. Finally having her question answered when the door opened, revealing the dark blue haired elf that she hadn't seen for some time. And to her it almost like as she it was not Alora, everything abound her changed, the way she looked, the way she dress, the way her expression painted her face.

"I'll just leave ye lasses." She said before leaving the two former sisters in arms.

Alora's eyes widened in surprise, looking around to see if anybody is with her, and when she had seen none she finally spoke. "Jayssa what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could say that the same for you Alora." She replied, looking past her, seeing a boy that didn't age beyond six. It seemed that she had truly taken her time to build this orphanage. Alora takes a step forward and closed the door, gesturing Jayssa to follow her in a more secluded place. Jayssa was awhile looking at her, scanning the way she dressed, the way she walks, even the way she breathes, everything about her is..."conservative" like she would found in priests and priestesses, no longer wearing that prideful stance, that prideful smile and expressions. "Every about you changed Alora..." She began, closing the door behind her. Once more like in Kalimdor, they would speak it out, ALONE.

Alora's back was faced to Jayssa, her eyes were avoiding hers, not wanting to look at the mortified expression she was now wearing. "You said, that my actions will destroy me, and takes me somewhere that I will truly regret." She said, holding her own hands with each on her stomach, looking up to the ceiling. Taking another deep breath as she traced her words inside her mind. "I remember criticizing you always on spending too much time on orphans, and worshiping the goddess blindly." She then finally looked back at Jayssa, her smile was not of happiness but of bitter regret and realization. "Now I'm here, taking care of orphans while I bend my knees for the Goddess." Her face screamed on asking for forgiveness but yet she did not say anything to say she had regretted, on everything to what she had done that tormented her.

"Alora come back home."

She smiled, the thought of going back to her her home in Kalimdor ignited her heart slightly, forming a small smile on her lips, but only slightly before it died down after a few moments later when she remembered everything that transpired there. "I'm sorry Jayssa, these orphans need me. They see me as their mother now that-"

"Alora how can you even support these children?" She suddenly asked.

"The human churches helped me. They support orphanages to feed the children and educate them. While I myself help my Mara, the dwarf that had let you enter here help her with selling on the market on some days. I am stable here Jayssa..." She replied, her voice were soft, not an ounce of firmness in it like like she once had as a Sentinel.

Jayssa took a deep breath, she wanted to know what her state is. Despite what happened back then she would always want to help her. "Are you here because you want to atone on what happened back then?" She finally asked. Looking at her straight and deep in her eyes. She wants to know where she is now inside her mind. Taking a step forward, inching closer towards her.

Alora smiled and it fades away immediately. "I don't care now." She said, her eyes then looked at her hands where it once shed blood to innocent people. Innocent people that just wanted to seek refuge that she indiscriminately attacked and murdered because of them being different from her. "For the first time in years after that faithful day I was able to sleep through the night. I came here to atone for my sins but somewhat I found something more. Those orphans and my son keep my mind intact, and keeps me content to what I have even without Marris in it." Jayssa was truly surprised when she mentioned her son.

"Son?"

"Micheal..." A human name, and obviously a human boy. "My first child in this house. I took him as my own, when she was just a small babe and then the others followed over the years, but none had taken them from the orphanage, but I do not mind since I love them also. I see them as my children and they see me as their mother." It was obvious to Jayssa, she took them so that she may forget that faithful day and to also atone her sins against humanity by taking care of humanity's children. "So please Jayssa..." It surprised Jayssa when out of the blue Alora kneeled before her and hugged her knees before tears began to pour out from her eyes. "Understand to why I did this. I did this for my own, to finally at least atone for what I have done but I truly love them also as my regret and my sins that I have committed haunted me. Please let me do this and do not let those days and nightmares haunt me again till my years end. I am at fault, truly I am and I should have just listened to you but my pride, and my lust for revenge blinded me and now I end up before you." She cried out, never once Jayssa thought that she would do this, to admit to her of her fault about what had transpired.

Weak, she said long ago, and a coward she once said. But she is her friend, her sister at arms and no matter what transpired between she could not bring herself to raise her voice against her. Against her weak form, begging for her forgiveness about everything, about everything that she said about her, about everything that happened between her, and about everything that them both to this, crying to atone and to forgive.

And she would ALWAYS be there for her. "Please, Jayssa please..." She continued to sob as Jayssa wrapped her arms around her.


End file.
